idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids' WB: Splat Wars
Kids' WB: Splat Wars is an American platform video game featuring characters from Kids' WB. It is developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Avalanche Software and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on October 18, 2018. Synopsis When Daffy steals a powerful technology device that can summon paint, the Kids' WB heroes must stop the new threat Daffy accidentally summoned. Characters Warner Bros. Animation Team * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Porky Pig * Buster and Babs Bunny * Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner * Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid * Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy * Tommy the Opossum * Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog * Charlotte Painex and Tux * Miranda Phillips, Implo and Coco * Ashton Paintders and Shoney Hanna-Barbera Team * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Yogi Bear * Boo-Boo Bear * Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey * Fred Flintstone * Barney Rubble * Captain Caveman * Tom Cat * Jerry Mouse * Peter Perfect Licensed Team * Bunnicula * Duncan * Gwen * Princess Unikitty Non-playable Warner Bros. Animation Team * Lola Bunny * Tina Russo Duck * Petunia Pig * Sylvester the Cat * Tweety Bird * Foghorn Leghorn * The Tasmanian Devil * Plucky Duck * Hamton Pig * Gogo Dodo * Furrball * Sweetie Bird * Fifi La Fume * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff * Hello Nurse * Thaddeus J. Plotz * Ralph the Guard * Slappy Squirrel * Skippy Squirrel * Sgt. Mike Cosgrove * Roddy MacStew * Evelynn Rodriguez * Alexis Doll * Flappy McFinger * Maria Jaxon * Lily Jade * Hannah Paintders * Lagan Paintders Hanna-Barbera Team * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake * Velma Dinkley * Ranger Smith * Cindy Bear * Huckleberry Hound * Snagglepuss * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Wilma Flintstone * Betty Rubble * Pebbles Flintstone * Bamm-Bamm Rubble * Dino * Hoppy * Cavey Jr. * Dee Dee Skyes * Brenda Chance * Taffy Dare * Professer Alien * Orlando Seas * Donald Cruise * Rich Anchor and Polly * Fangface * Spike Bulldog * Butch * Droopy * Penelope Pitstop * I.Q. Ickly * Bella * Tiny Antagonists * The Paint King Warner Bros. Animation Team * Elmer Fudd * Yosemite Sam * Montana Max * Pinky and The Brain * Baloney the Dinosaur * The Lobe * Cobra Queen * Teary Eyed Bryte Hanna-Barbera Team * Archibald Skyes * Dick Dastardly and Muttley Licensed Team * Chris McLean Gameplay Voice cast * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yogi Bear, Fred Flintstone, Quick Draw McGraw, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety Bird, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Doggie Daddy and Droopy * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig * Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny and Cavey Jr. * Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, Dot Warner, Hello Nurse, Wilma Flintstone and Cobra Queen * Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Baba Looey and Pinky * Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner * David Kaufman as Dexter Douglas * Paul Rugg as Freakazoid * Jason Griffith as Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy and Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog * Scott Menville as Tommy the Opossum and Augie Doggie * Frank Welker as Tommy's Vocal Effects, Tux, Coco, Shoney, Scooby-Doo, Gogo Dodo, Furrball, Thaddeus J. Plotz, Ralph the Gaurd, Fred Jones, Dino, Hoppy and Muttley * Cathy Cavadini as Charlotte Painex * Kath Soucie as Miranda Phillips, Lola Bunny, Tina Russo Duck, Fifi La Fume, Evelynn Rodriguez and Cindy Bear * Jim Meskimen as Implo * Amanda Leighton as Ashton Paintders * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Tom Kenny as Boo-Boo Bear, Professor Alien and Bella * Kevin Michael Richardson as Barney Rubble * Jim Cummings as Captain Caveman, the Tasmanian Devil and Tiny * William Hanna and Mel Blanc (archive audio; uncredited) as Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse * Diedrich Bader as Peter Perfect * Chris Katten as Bunnicula * Drew Nelson as Duncan * Lilly Bartlam as Gwen * Alison Brie as Princess Unikitty * Jessica DiCicco as Petunia Pig * Bill Farmer as Foghorn Leghorn * Eric Bauza as Plucky Duck and Bamn-Bamn Rubble * Billy West as Hamton Pig, Flappy McFinger and Elmer Fudd * Candi Milo as Sweetie Bird * Sherri Stoner as Slappy Squirrel * Kate Higgins as Skippy Squirrel * Edward Asner as Sgt. Mike Cosgrove * Craig Ferguson as Roddy MacStew * Grey Griffin as Alexis Doll, Hannah Paintders, Daphne Blake, Betty Rubble and Teary Bryte Eyed * Andrea Baker as Maria Jaxon * Elizabeth Daily as Lily Jade and Brenda Chance * Tara Strong as Lagan Paintders * Kate Miccuci as Velma Dinkley * Corey Burton as Ranger Smith * Russi Taylor as Pebbles Flintstone * Kimberly Brooks as Dee Dee Skyes * Catherine Taber as Taffy Dare * Phil LaMarr as Orlando Seas * Josh Keaton as Donald Cruise * Roger Craig Smith as Rich Anchor * Jeff Bennett as Fangface and Baloney the Dinosaur * Rick Zieff as Spike Bulldog * Joey D'Auria as Butch * Nicole Parker as Penelope Pitstop * Jill Talley as I.Q. Ickly * TBD as The Paint King * Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam and The Brain * Danny Cooksey as Montana Max * David Warner as The Lobe * Khary Payton as Archibald Skyes * Peter Woodward as Dick Dastardly * Christian Potenza as Chris McLean Quotes * Bugs: You did what?! * Daffy: Uhh, whoops?! * Bugs: Why would would even steal that thing, doc?! * Trivia * The game is based off Nintendo's Splatoon.